


Enter the Wolf or Too Far Part Two

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Gen, Gunshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Hawke needs to figure out how to apologize for his...lapse and then a very bloody thing happened





	Enter the Wolf or Too Far Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my old Tumblr account, which I kinda sorta...accidentally deleted. You can find me @tatteredspiderweb again, but all of my content is gone. *sigh*
> 
> I'm rebuilding slowly.
> 
> I also just realized that I did these out of order... oh well...

Garrett Hawke stood outside the Free Clinic, dark sunglasses blocking the worst of the light, working up the nerve to go in. He needed to apologize. Badly.

In his twenty-six years of life, never had Garrett lost control like that. To almost kill someone while feeding? Never! And yet...if it weren't for the man's whatever-it-was he, Garrett Hawke, would be a murderer. And he seriously needed to apologize for that.

But, really, how did you go about doing that? There wasn't exactly a Hallmark card that said 'sorry for the almost death. Forgive me?' No, so instead he had come to the clinic everyday for the past three weeks and stared at the doors, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the blond doctor.

He'd found out a fair bit about him from Varric once the bartender had learned about what had transpired. Well, after having his ear chewed out for nearly an hour. The dwarf had liked the doctor, apparently, even if he did welsh out on his tab. Not that Garrett could blame him for hightailing it out of the alley and back home before Hawke got free.

Closing his eyes Garrett took a deep inhalation through his nose, sifting through the plethora of information that assaulted his senses. Burnt rubber tires, trash from the diner two doors down, gun oil- someone was packing nearby and he hoped it wasn't Anders. He wouldn't like it if he had scared the man so much that he felt the need to carry a firearm. And people, lots and lots of people. Most were in the shops and apartments that lined the street, a couple a few blocks away were window shopping. Inside the clinic there were three people at the moment. The first carried a slightly sickly smell to him, as though the person were just coming down with a cold or, more likely, getting over one. The second was one he had smelled several times and female, most likely a receptionist or nurse. And, of course, there was Anders himself, no way he could miss that smell. Like peppermint, bread right out of the oven and fresh strawberries. The slightest whiff had things south of the border twitching to attention.

Hawke breathed in for some time, minutes or hours or seconds he had no clue when it came to the blond man. And then a new scent hit him with the subtlety of a jackhammer. Canine and winter wind. And blood. A lot of it.

Garrett turned, surveying the streets, not spotting the creature. Following his nose he moved down the street, then turning down alleys and thoroughfares until he found it. He almost missed it, tucked in next to a very full trash bin, but the scent of blood was unmistakable. He recognized the difference right away, so much larger than its natural brethren, thick fur a pure glowing white where it wasn't marred with blood. And there was a lot of blood, a wound that had to be a bullet hole in the creatures side.

It glared at Hawke as he approached, teeth bared in a vicious snarl, bright green eyes shining with intelligence.

“Hey there,” Garrett said softly, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. “Looking a little rough there. Need help?”

The wolf- and there was no mistaking it for a large dog- struggled to stand without taking its eyes from Hawke, swaying before falling once again, this time into unconsciousness.

Garrett swore as he swooped in to scoop the creature up before it hit the ground. Certainly heavier than it looked he had a moment of panic about what to do, who to turn to before it hit him. Anders.

With all the speed his parentage gave him he raced with his burden to the Free Clinic. Quick scent, one man, no one else, must have left, good. No! He's reaching for the locks, have to move, have to-

Hawke barely felt the door as he hit it with his shoulder, pushing into the clinic and knocking Anders back against the reception desk. “Sorry, sorry,” he panted, slightly winded from the sprint and heavy weight. “Anders, please, you gotta help!”

“What the-?” the blond began, straightening. “Hawke, get out! You need to leave, now!”

Garrett swallowed, eyes sad but resolute. “Just take him, he's been shot, and I'll get out of your hair.”

Anders looked down at what the vampire carried. “Is that...Hawke I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian. I can't patch up dogs. Even if they have been...shit! Did he get shot?”

“Yes but he's not-” And of course that is when the transformation would begin. In Garrett's arms the feeling was...unsettling. Fur shortening, sliding back into skin, jaw shrinking and flattening, legs and paws changing to arms, hands and feet. Now a nude elvehn man lay in his arms with white hair and deeply tanned skin, accented with the oddest swirling lines tattooed into his flesh. Everywhere.

“Maker's Hairy Nutsack!” Anders exclaimed. “What is with this FUCKING city?” He spun and moved past reception into the clinic proper. “Get his ass in here and I'll do what I can.”

Garrett breathed a sigh of relief and twitched his lips up in a grin. Maker's hairy nutsack indeed.


End file.
